The Speed of Snow
by 01SonAmy01
Summary: Sonic didn't expect to be in a cramped taxi with the girl who chased him for years. But he definitely did not expect to find feelings that he'd kept buried for ages. Fluffy one-shot for Jonman14's car contest. SonAmy.


**This is my entry for Jonman14's car sequence contest. The contest is related to his story Amy's Last Shot, which is a really orignal story that you should definitely read! So check it out! Anyway I decided to give it a try, and I hope it's alright :) Thanks for asking me to join in with this, Jonman, and I hope you all enjoy it!****

* * *

**

**The Speed of Snow**

_Being a guy who loves to run, Sonic didn't expect to find himself in a cramped taxi with the girl who's chased him since they met. Nor did he expect to spend so much time sitting still. And he definitely did not expect to f_

_ind feelings that he'd kept buried for ages..._

Sonic the Hedgehog winced as another snowflake flew into his eye, partly blurring his vision. He pumped his legs harder, racing through Mobius so fast that if he looked behind him he could see several snow drifts that he'd caused. He snickered, feeling once again that he was definitely the luckiest guy in the world to have the gift of speed. Without it, he just wouldn't be Sonic. Although winter did prove to be a hindrance. The cold air made his breathing feel weird, the snowflakes stung his eyes and as for the ice... well, it didn't bear thinking about the embarrassment if he slipped. Sure, it looked really nice, Mobius blanketed in snow, but it wasn't ideal running weather, Sonic knew.

.

He blinked furiously as yet another snowflake clouded his vision, and he quickly wiped his eyes, grimacing at how cold his arm was. He hadn't thought of ever wearing a coat; no way would _that_ happen. His legs were always warm from how fast they were moving, but the rest of his body... Sonic shook his head. Perhaps he should've listened to Amy when she'd lectured him about wearing a scarf. She'd been so set on it, so stubborn as always. It was almost as if she was disappointed when he turned down the idea. Ah well, Sonic never seemed to understand that girl. Not that he wanted to. Besides, he knew enough. She was confident, sassy, kind, attractive, funny and...

.

Sonic stopped. Then he frowned slightly. That must have been the billionth time that week that his thoughts had drifted in that sort of direction! Why did that keep happening? And it wasn't a sudden thing, either; it had happened gradually. It seemed that the more he saw of her, the more he started to think about her, and the more he liked her... But _not_ in that way. Nope. That would just be weird. Or maybe he was in denial? Ugh, feelings were confusing. It seemed unnatural for him to be reflecting over things so often.

"Jeez," he said aloud to himself. "If I keep thinking all the time, I'll end up paranoid... or worse: like Eggman!" He shuddered at the thought. At least thinking about Amy was better than that creepy old fat thing.

.

Sonic turned to look at the road as he raced past. The traffic was terrible. Vehicles were lined as far as the eye could see, and all of them were barely moving at all. Their headlights - looking rather dim compared to the whiteness surrounding them – reflected off the glittery surface on the pavements. His eyes scanned the two rows of traffic. Cars, buses, vans, and a couple of taxis were amongst the chaos. He suddenly noticed a familiar pink hedgehog in the taxi closest to him and his gaze was drawn to her. A smile grew across his muzzle. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered, and he'd only just seen her yesterday! Amy was gazing out of the window and at the snow, with an absent-minded smile on her face. Her emerald orbs suddenly met his and they lit up. She beamed and waved at him, and he found himself mirroring her expression. He gave her a thumbs up, but suddenly lost his grip on the ice. Her face was whipped away from his view and in a split-second he was face-down in the snow. Sonic groaned.

.

The hedgehog hoisted himself out of the frozen blanket, shaking his body to try and get rid of the remaining flakes on his fur. He was even more freezing now but his cheeks were burning with the embarrassment.

_Aw man, I bet _that_ looked good_, he thought cynically. He brushed himself down, reluctantly meeting Amy's gaze again, expecting laughter.

The pink hedgehog had opened the taxi door and rushed over to him, worry etched onto her expression. As she came closer, he noticed the corners of her mouth twitching as if suppressing a giggle. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sonic, are you okay?" she breathed.

"Yeah," he said, straightening. He watched her for a moment.

.

The confirmation seemed to relax her and the anxiety dissolved as her eyes shone. Sonic could see she was aching to laugh, and it only made him want to do the same. He let out a chuckle. She smiled, and before they knew it they were laughing so hard that Sonic almost slipped again.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy giggled. "Sorry but I've never seen you trip before!"

"It's not one of my favourite sports," he grinned, winking.

They released the last of their shivery laughs, broken up with the cold.

"It sure is cold out here," said Sonic. "Shouldn't you get back in your taxi before the driver leaves ya?"

"Yeah, I guess so, even if the traffic isn't going anywhere fast," Amy smiled. Then she clutched his arm. "And you're coming with me," she added.

"What?"

"Sonic, it's cold and just look at you! You're freezing! I'm not letting you get ill," she announced. "Come on. Besides, I've got something for you."

Sonic didn't need much persuading. He nodded. "Okay. I wouldn't mind sitting in the warm for a while, I guess."

.

They trudged back to the yellow vehicle, occasionally stumbling over small mounds of snow and giggling all over again. Sonic kept his eyes down, navigating his way through the icy terrain. All of a sudden, something small and cold hit his head. He glanced back at the perpetrator, who was holding back a fit of laughter. He raised an eyebrow, grinning himself.

"Oh, come on," Amy smirked. "What do you expect when you leave your big, blue head lying around, unguarded?"

"Lying around? My head is firmly on my shoulders, thank you very much. And I don't expect it to be rudely bombarded with snowballs when I've just recovered from a near-death experience."

Amy laughed harder as they clambered into the taxi. "Near-death experience, my butt!" she cried.

.

They settled into the back seats, closing the door behind them. The inside of the car was fairly small and somewhat cramped, which meant that the two hedgehogs were quite close together. It was plain and dimly-lit, playing as a huge contrast the brightness outside. There was a distinct smell of new-car and a weak, citrus air freshener. Amy sneaked another glance at Sonic, surprised that he hadn't tried to get her back for the snowball. Just as she was about to ask him why he hadn't made a move, he quickly pointed out the window, excitement on his features.

"Amy, look at that!" he exclaimed.

Amy turned to the wintery wonderland beyond the taxi window, squinting. What was it that he wanted her to see? She barely had time to wonder as a sudden flood of icy slush streamed down the neck of her dress, soaking her back and making her jump. She squealed, almost falling off her seat in shock.

.

Her eyes were wide as she regarded the male hedgehog beside her, who was in hysterics. Her open mouth soon flattened though, and she frowned. "Oh, _Sonic_!" she growled. "You've gotten me _drenched_!"

Sonic's amused grin grew a little smaller. "Aw come on, Ames. You didn't think I'd let you win, did ya? I had to get you back," he laughed.

"But I threw a tiny _snowball_!" she screeched. "You chucked a frozen waterfall down my back!"

"Frozen waterfall, my butt," Sonic retorted, his grin widening again.

.

Amy scowled at him. She watched him closely, taking in his glimmering lime orbs, his dazzling smile and his tan chest that was shaking lightly from holding back a chortle. There was a moment of silence. Then they burst into laughter, hooting so loud that the taxi driver winced and regarded them in his rear view mirror. Their guffaws ricocheted inside the vehicle and they gripped each other, struggling to control their breaths. The laughter eventually died down, reduced to hushed giggling like schoolchildren. They sighed simultaneously.

.

Sonic glanced around, suddenly reminded that he was in a _closed_ vehicle, shut off from the outside. With Amy. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you said you had something for me?"

Amy smoothed out her skirt and smiled at him again, suddenly a little shy. "Err... yeah, I do," she said. She reached under the seat to retrieve a bag, and pulled out a long scarf.

Sonic stared at the garment in wonder. It looked hand-stitched, as well as being one of the longest scarves he'd ever seen. It was red, with a blue edge and the whole way along it was lined with small images that were sown in. He carefully took it from her and looked closer. Every little picture seemed to relate to him or his life in some way. There were chilli dogs, his sneakers, chaos emeralds and other things along with several dates stitched in as well. He traced each picture with his finger, smiling in memory of what each represented.

.

He looked back up at the girl beside him, a warm smile still on his face.

"You made this?" he asked.

Amy nodded, thrilled that he seemed to like it. She pointed to certain parts of it, explaining why she put them there. "See that date there? That's when we all had our first Christmas party together. And that one; that was the day of that meteor shower. You know, on Angel Island?" She paused, and slowly touched another date. "And this one..." she said softly, "That was when we met."

Sonic's eyes moved to those particular numbers, and he felt a warm sense of nostalgia rush through him.

"I made sure to add loads of colour so that when you run, it looks almost like a moving rainbow," she went on. "And it's extra thick so that it won't wear down when you go across the world."

.

Sonic nodded slowly as he looked at the scarf again. Amy had put so much effort into this. She seemed to have thought of everything, and had clearly set aside her time to make it. For him. He smiled again, touched at the idea. He really was lucky to have her in his life, wasn't he? She was absolutely amazing. Sonic was sure he'd never think of doing something so brilliant. He gently rolled up the scarf and put it safely into his quills. Maybe being stuck in a taxi wasn't so bad, not while Amy was with him. He turned back to her, and she was suddenly shy again.

"You do like it don't you?" she said.

Sonic chuckled. "I love it, Amy. It's so... I mean..." He couldn't find words to describe how he felt after the trouble she'd gone through to make this for him. "It's... it's awesome," he said. "I do get kinda cold sometimes, but this is great. Thank you."

.

The pink hedgehog beamed. "You're welcome. You know that I'll always have time to make you anything, Sonic," she said.

"Heh... well that's good to know," he laughed.

They sat quietly for a moment, each enjoying the other's presence. Sonic observed the insides of the taxi, distantly surprised that he could sit still for so long. His eyes drifted to his friend, and once again he felt the warmth from just being near her. He forced himself to look past her, and he noticed a guitar case beside her.

"Hey, is that your guitar?" he asked, pointing to it.

.

"Yep," said Amy, taking the object and bringing it closer for him to see. She unzipped the case, revealing the shiny wooden surface and long neck of her acoustic guitar. "Nice, isn't it?" she grinned.

"Yeah." _But not as nice as you are,_ he thought. He pushed the idea away, and smiled at her. "I didn't know you played."

"I can't. At least not very well," she said, making a face. "That's where I'm going; to try and find guitar lessons or something."

Sonic looked deep into her eyes, considering something. He could in fact play the guitar, and he was good at it, having taught himself when he was younger when he had nothing better to do. He was in a fair position to teach her too, but then she could get the wrong idea... _What wrong idea, man? All you'd be doing is showing her some stuff, big deal! _"_I_ can," he said slowly. "What do you want to learn?"

She reached into the case and from underneath the instrument she brought out a sheet with several chords on it. She handed it to him. "It's a song called 'Ours'," she said, letting him glance over the sheet music.

.

"I think I've heard it. A love song, huh?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course," she grinned, clasping her hands together. "The best kind of music there is! It's romantic yet sweet and simple, and it talks about love that can make it through tough things like disapproval and..." She glanced at him, giggling. "Publicity."

Sonic was silent for a moment, trying to understand what she meant by making the word 'publicity' obvious to him. Sure, he got a lot of public attention and sometimes so did she, but...

_Oh_. He blushed. Publicity was something that both Sonic and Amy suffered with at times. She was hinting at him again. He looked at the paper, making sure not to let her see how flustered he was. "That's... cool," he said. He swallowed, forcing away the nervousness and concentrating on the paper in his hand. "It doesn't look too hard," he said. "It's mostly just four chords. Do you know them?" He pointed out the orange boxes showing 'C', 'A minor', 'G' and 'F'.

.

Amy briefly frowned in thought. "Yes, I do, but I can't really switch between them. Or strum properly. Or stop it from buzzing. It's so irritating!" she cried, suddenly annoyed.

Sonic chuckled, loving the expression on her face. Each of her gorgeous features was slightly scrunched, and she eyes held a small, fiery spark. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Besides, I'll help ya."

The anger from her eyes was suddenly gone, and her face lit up. "Okay!" She found herself giggling again, as she positioned the guitar on her knee. Sonic the Hedgehog was teaching her to play a song. And not just any song, a _love_ song! She felt giddy just thinking about it!

.

The blue speedster inched closer to her, somewhat awkwardly, and watched as she let out a girlish titter. She placed her left hand on the neck of the guitar, carefully arranging her fingers on the frets in particular pattern. She drew the fingers of her other hand across the strings, strumming, and winced. There was a rough, buzzing noise, and few notes were heard clearly. She huffed, causing Sonic to chortle again.

"Hey, don't sweat it," he smiled. "Try pressing harder on the strings."

Amy did, and strummed again, but the difference was almost non-existent.

"Now you're pressing hard alright but you need to relax a little," Sonic said.

"I can't press hard and relax at the same time!" she snapped. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It does," he said calmly. "Watch."

.

Sonic sat as close to her as possible, trying not to be embarrassed, and gently covered her hands with his own so that they were aligned. He pressed against the strings a little harder, taking care not to hurt her. Then he encased her right hand and moved her fingers with his, strumming to a fairly upbeat rhythm. He felt the heat transferring between their bodies, and his cheeks burned from how close they were. Even Amy was blushing, but a huge grin was spread across her face. She breathed a happy laugh as they played together, and Sonic began to lightly sway them from side to side.

.

He didn't feel quite so nervous anymore; he was enjoying himself so much. He continued to strum with her hand and said, "Alright, now for the lyrics." He turned back and read over the chorus, quickly storing the information into his mind. Then he put his attention back into the instrument and the girl's hands that were in his own. He watched her, absorbing her beauty, her laughter, but most of all her happiness. So maybe this was in an unusual location, and it was perhaps unusual to be alone with someone who he often tried to run from, but he didn't care.

.

He smiled - from her joy _and_ his own - took a deep breath, and remembering the tune, he sang. "_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard." _

Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know Sonic could sing so well! His voice was soft and melodic and it made her shiver.

"_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."_ He finished with her hand, strumming once while his voice slowly faded. _I just sang to her_, he thought. _I really just sang to the girl that chases me... I've gotta be losing it._

He turned slightly so that he was facing her, and he felt oddly warm again. Her giddy smile was intoxicating and he found himself doing the same.

Amy was thrilled. To think that Sonic was actually sitting this close to her, and he sang something romantic to her as well! It was odd to say the least, especially since they were in a vehicle that wasn't moving very fast at all. But oh, she was the luckiest girl in Mobius, for sure! "Sonic, that sounded beautiful!" she breathed. "It was so sweet!"

.

"Thanks," he chuckled quietly. His eyes were bright as they trained onto hers. Their gazes locked in silence.

The taxi driver looked back at them, surprised at the sudden quiet, when he noticed them watching each other. He returned his focus to the road, giving them privacy. Sonic's smile was genuine, not a smirk, and it matched Amy's perfectly. He couldn't help glancing at her lips, wondering what it would be like to have them touching his own. His mind was misted over, filled with a sudden urge to kiss her right there and then. He could feel the same desires radiating from the girl beside him and he felt a rush of both excitement and worry. He leaned closer to her.

.

Their lips finally met, and the world around them seemed to evaporate, leaving only the two of them together. Amy dropped the guitar onto the car floor with a mellow clunk, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. He held her closer to him as they closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. She could feel his scent and his presence enveloping her as a sweet fusion of spice and the freshness of outside air. The only sound to be heard was the rapid thumping of her heart in her ears. She was so intensely lost in the kiss that she was almost unaware of the heat from his hands on her waist. Her hands toyed with his quills and a delicious shiver ran down her spine.

.

It seemed like hours before they finally broke apart, despite having barely been a few minutes. Sonic grinned, blushing like mad. Amy let a dizzy smile take over her face. Her mind was a haze of euphoria and her thoughts went round in circles over the same thing.

_Oh my gosh! _she thought. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Sonic just kissed me! He kissed me!_

She was sure she'd never felt so amazing in all her life. Sonic looked just as pleased, if a little nervous still.

"Err..." he said, "I'm guessing you're not gonna get guitar lessons anymore, right?"

The speechless Amy shook her head, giggling.

"Well... then," said Sonic. "You wanna hang out for a bit? Go somewhere, I dunno? And maybe I can teach you some other stuff."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah," Sonic grinned.

"Now?"

He winked. "Right now."

"Come on, let's go!" Amy cried, grabbing the guitar and hopping out of the taxi.

.

Sonic laughed. He reached into his pocket for spare rings. "Hey, driver," he said. "Thanks for the ride. How much do I owe ya?"

"Not a penny, sir," the man responded. "I hardly think I can charge the hero of Mobius when we barely moved at all."

"Oh, thanks." Sonic leaned closer so that the driver could hear him, his voice lowered. "And, err... you... saw that, didn't you?" he said, blushing.

"Indeed I did, sir."

The blue hedgehog laughed nervously. "Well, do you think you could kinda keep it hush hush?"

The driver, being an honest man, smiled and said, "Not a soul will hear about it."

"Cool. Thank you." Sonic edged to the door, climbing out and waving to the man inside. He took Amy's hand and they trudged back through the snow again, messing around and laughing.

.

The driver watched them walk into the distance as they threw snow at each other like little kids. He smiled. It was definitely the most eventful taxi ride he'd ever given.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that, and I am working on Sinister Soulmates, so I'll update that ASAP. Don't forget to check out Amy's Last Shot, I honeslty really enjoy it. Please review if you can :)**

**Oh and the song Ours is by Taylor Swift. It's a cute song and I'd give it a listen just so you know what SOnic was singing ;)**


End file.
